


All The Love in the World

by prettyonthethrone



Series: Evangeline [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: And Their Baby - Freeform, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Just Wives In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyonthethrone/pseuds/prettyonthethrone
Summary: Cordelia and Misty settle into life as new parents at Robichaux. Myrtle is still alive because I can't let her go. Title is from Songbird by Fleetwood Mac.





	All The Love in the World

For the sixth time that minute, Cordelia checks the time.

 

She looks down at her iPhone, hoping that there will be a text from _anyone_ with some minor emergency that would require her to return to Robichaux. This meeting is supposed to go for another hour, and she can’t bear the thought of sitting through it for even another ten minutes.

 

(It’s hard to care about voting on traffic lights and pet safety rules when Cordelia and her Coven are hardly affected by the city’s laws one way or another, but going public with her status as a witch had its array of consequences. Getting stuck in a monthly Orleans County Town Hall committee meeting, per the Mayor’s all-but begging request, was just one of the new responsibilities on Cordelia’s plate.)

 

“Mrs. Goode?”

 

Cordelia snaps her head up and finds the source of the voice - Mayor Cantrell, who, despite noticing that Cordelia had been looking at her (unfortunately notification-less) phone, still looks at the other woman as if she hangs the moon.

 

“Do you agree on Proposition 12A?”

 

Cordelia racks her brain for which of the four propositions they’d discussed for the last hour and a half happened to be called 12A.

 

“Yes,” she says, quickly enough to maintain composure. “I think that banning bicycles from the sidewalks is a great way to make our city safer.”

 

Mayor Cantrell smiles and the secretary tallies Cordelia’s vote.

 

“Mayor,” Cordelia says, already apologetic. “I am so sorry, but I’m afraid I’m needed at the Academy. Please don’t delay any votes on my account; I’m confident that the other members of the Committee can make the best decisions for this county.”

 

“Oh, don’t apologize! Please, go ahead, Mrs. Goode. It was an honor to have you join us today.”

 

“Thank you, Mayor.”

 

Cordelia waves goodbye to her fellow committee members and excuses herself out of the room. She’s back at Robichaux within fifteen minutes, and finds herself making a beeline to Misty’s classroom.

 

“Delia, darling?”

 

Cordelia stops and turns instantly at the sound of Myrtle’s voice. She looks at the woman she’s always looked at as a mother and smiles.

 

“What are you doing here? It’s barely 5; I thought your meeting was supposed to go for another hour.”

 

Myrtle’s voice is far from accusatory, but Cordelia can’t help feeling like she’s been caught.

 

“I may have ducked out a bit early,” she admits, and Myrtle’s expression changes to one of sympathy.

 

“You know your daughter is perfectly fine, dear.”

 

“I know. I know she is. I just—I just miss her.“

 

“Oh, darling, of course you do. You’re still a new mother; it’s absolutely natural.”

 

Cordelia smiles shyly and Myrtle offers a good-natured shoo. “Go on, Delia. And bring my granddaughter to dinner, please. We’ve got important things to discuss.”

 

“I promise,” Cordelia says, grinning to herself at the image she can already see forming in her head.

 

As soon as Cordelia had given birth just three months ago, Myrtle had taken her duty as grandmother with the utmost reverence. The baby loved being in her arms, so Myrtle had made it a habit to speak the history of witchcraft to the baby as she fell asleep.

 

When Cordelia rounds the next corner, she peers into the classroom to see the students gathering their things. Misty is standing at the head of the class, and Cordelia watches as her wife smiles down at the baby in the bouncer on her desk.

 

“Alright, girls,” Misty is saying when Cordelia pushes the door open. “I want to see everyone’s final essays by tomorrow. No excuses, okay?”

 

Cordelia walks into the classroom, gaining the attention of each of the teenage girls.

 

“Hi,” Cordelia says to her wife, who refrains from kissing her if only for the sake of the students’ presence. Cordelia then turns her focus immediately to the baby.

 

“How is my precious girl?” Cordelia lifts Evangeline out of her seat and plants kisses all over her small face. “I missed you so much today.”

 

Misty grins. “She talked non-stop about how much she missed you, too, Dee.”

 

Cordelia laughs and cuddles their baby daughter close. The students, who are all failing in their attempts not to stare, are mesmerized by watching their Supreme interact so unguardedly with her wife and child. Cordelia had always been kind, but with a firm hand that enabled her to maintain professionalism and leadership status. The past three months, however, had shone a light on a side of her that most of her students had not been privy to seeing.

 

Evangeline Myrtle Stephanie Goode was born in the same bed she’d been conceived in. Becoming The Supreme had cured Cordelia of her infertility, and, upon entering a relationship with Misty, Cordelia had made it clear that her desire to be a mother was stronger than ever. The women had married after just six months together, and, about a year later, found themselves at the door of Marie Laveau’s protégé, seeking a method by which they could conceive a child together.

 

Cordelia tried to maintain a self-declared maternity leave, during which she had left Robichaux in Myrtle’s capable hands. About two months after Evangeline’s birth, though, she and Misty had needed to decide what to do with the baby during the day.

 

They’d discussed a nanny, but Cordelia wasn’t comfortable just yet. As much as she wished she could carry Evvie around everywhere, she knew it wasn’t practical given the business and unpredictability of each day. They’d decided that Misty would keep her while teaching her classes, with Cordelia taking her if she had no other engagements. Evangeline was, thus far, a well-behaved enough baby to not distract her mother during lessons.

 

The last of the students are filling out of the classroom now, and Cordelia smiles at a few that she’s gotten to know more personally.

 

“Did she take the bottles okay?” She asks her wife before pressing more kisses to the three-month-old’s head.

 

“Yep. Like a champ,” Misty promises. 

 

"Good. And how's her Mama's day been?"

 

"Pretty damn swell. The girls are writin' personal essays on how witchcraft can be used to improve society. A few of them have some really great ideas."

 

"Of course they do; look at who's teaching them."

 

In the empty classroom, Misty takes the opportunity to kiss her wife and lingers a bit longer than usual. "I missed you even since I just saw you this mornin'," she says. "How was your day?"

 

“I missed you too, love." Cordelia sways slowly back and forth to appease Evvie. "The committee meeting was a drag, as usual. I just felt so bad not going after missing it for the past few months. I talked to Joni this morning; she wants to schedule a meeting with the people at ABC for 20/20. They want to do a special on the Coven.”

 

“Baby, that’s amazing!”

 

“I think it could be,” Cordelia agrees. “And we’d get to take Evangeline on her first trip to New York.”

 

Misty grins. “I’ve never been, either.”

 

“You haven’t?” Cordelia asks, and feels stupid as soon as the words leave her mouth. She blinks. “I mean—"

 

“I wouldn’t want my first trip to be with anyone else,” Misty interrupts her. She leans over to kiss her wife’s cheek and then checks her watch. “Wanna grab a snack?”

 

Cordelia snorts. “Dinner is in an hour.”

 

“Yeah, but my lunch break was cut real short by Miss Evvie here puttin’ up a fuss over her bottle.”

 

“I thought you said she took them well," Cordelia says, frowning.

 

Misty swings an arm around Cordelia’s waist and squeezes tight. “Yeah, but sometimes I lie to you so ya’don’t worry so goddamn much.”

 

She kisses the guilty look off of her wife’s face. “She’s just fine, baby. Now let’s go get food before I’m the one fussin’.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so inspired by the multitude of amazing writers in this fandom and just had to get in on writing this wonderful pair. Feel free to drop requests for this series in the comments or on Tumblr @tiffanysolitano.


End file.
